New Year Disaster
by Kagamine Rinto
Summary: New year's supposed to be happy, right? Unless you Yuma, who has to face his crush at a New Year's party. Yuma x Yohioloid.


_"Three… two…one…"_

A cheer rose through the crowd of people around me, all grinning as they drank sips out their cups of champagne, celebrating the new year. After a moment, the usual buzz of casual conversation returned, and if was nearly impossible to tell that we had just passed into a new year. Then again, I never did care much for this celebration. It wasn't really that important to me, I mean, the the only thing that was changing was 13 to 14. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have come at all, but of course Oliver had to drag me to this excruciatingly boring party.

I glance up across the room, where a blonde man was talking and laughing softly about something I could hear from where I was, with a brunette I didn't recognize. Not like it matters if I did, anyway. Supposedly, I hardly knew Yohioloid, as we had barely talked since I met him, despite having gone to the same high school, and even being in some of the same classes. We never did become friends, like I had always hoped.

Sighing slightly, I stand up, emptying my glass in the sink. Oliver ran over to me, smiling brightly with a board game in his hands, snapping me out of my thought.

"Hey, Yuma" he noticed my expression and frowned slightly. "Huh? Something wrong? Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of us?"

I force a smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." It wasn't a lie. I had been up late studying for exams, after all. Still, it had more to do with the fact that Yohioloid was here than my exhaustion. Though Oliver didn't know that. Even if he was my best friend, and he was gay too, I just felt like it was something I couldn't tell him. Perhaps it was because this crush would never be anything more than just that. A stupid college crush on a famous author. What was I thinking when I fell in love with him? Oh right. What else? He's cute, and I like his writing. _I'm such an idiot._

I sigh again, and Oliver definitely could see that something's wrong.

"Come on Yuma. Are the tests really that stressful? You should relax. Miki wanted to play some games-"

"You go ahead. I think I'll go home now."

"Yuma? You okay?" Oliver looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to finish an assignment for school."

"Alright. See you later, then." I forced a smile again, grabbing my bag off the floor when Oliver finally left.

"Aww, leaving already? But the party's just started!"

I froze, able to recognize that voice anywhere. I turn around, seeing the blonde man behind me, wearing a grey shirt, so I assumed he had taken his jacket off earlier, but I didn't know why I was focusing on that when there was the far more important fact that Yohio had just talked to he.

"Y-Yohio?" I stammer, furious at myself. _Of course it's Yohioloid, idiot! Stop staring at him and talk to him already!_

"You okay? You look really pale" he remarked, looking at me strangely. My heart beat wildly, and when he talked again, I couldn't help but blush. God, say something, anything!

"Y-yeah. W-why do you ask?"

"Well, you haven't really done anything but sit around all night, so I was starting to get a little worried." He grinned warmly. "So, did you make a wish for the new year?"

I shake my head. My only wish is being shattered right now, though I don't why I was ever naive enough to have hope for it in the first place. "No. I don't really want anything. At least, not anything I can have." I blush harder. Did I really just say that?

"Really? And what would that be?"

"N-nothing important" I stammer again, not able to stop my voice from shaking. My new wish is that he would just leave me alone. Why did he even want to talk with me? I hardly knew him! And he certainly had better thing to do than talk to somebody like me, who he had never spoken to in a causal conversation before.

"Any wish is important. Especially people who work as hard as you do."

"W-work hard? I'm only in college. Your a wonderful author, if anyone works hard, it would be you. I know, I read all your books!" Crap, I did not just say that. He'll think I'm a stalker for sure now!

Instead, he just laughed softly. "Hard working? Please, that's only because of my editor. I just sit at my computer and the words come to me. The books practically write themselves. It's not really that hard, at least fiction is."

"Still, your books are great! I could never write something that good!"

"Yeah, but in a few years you'll be saving lives in a hospital. Writing never did that for anyone."

"Oh, you have no idea how many times a good book helped me when I felt like giving up." Why was talking with him so much easier than I had ever imagined? Was it because he showed an actual interest in me? I never had expected that.

"So, where'd you hear that I'm studying to be a doctor, anyway?"

"Oh, your friend Miki told me."

Miki? He had talked with her? Jealously surged through me. Miki had told me on several occasions that she had a crush on Yohioloid. Then again, plenty of girls in the town did. It was actually a bit of a surprise he hadn't gotten a girlfriend yet. Just another false hope he might actually like me one day.

"I see" I frowned. "Well, I should leave now…"

"Right" he looked disappointed. No, I must be imagining it. He barely knew me! "Can't you stay just a little longer? It would be nice to go outside and see the fireworks, wouldn't it?"

"No, I don't really like fireworks. Their to loud and bright" I tell him, turning for the door. The sooner I get out of here, the better, even if he had just hinted towards spending time alone together. He couldn't mean it the way I wanted, right? He was just being friendly.

"No!" he grabbed my hand, and my slightly blush grew brighter. "Please, Yuma, can…. can I talk with you? Alone?"

What could he possibly have to say to me that I would care about? He's straight, right? This isn't some romance novel where the hero takes the heroine and they both kiss, admit their feeling for one another, and live happily ever after. This is real life, and happy ever after's never happen in life.

"No. I don't want to talk with anyone right now Just- just leave me alone" the words clawed at my chest, but I just pulled out of his grip, leaving the house quickly before he could say anything else to me. Why did he care? Was he secretly going out with Miki and wanted to befriend one of her best friends? But he's surely not blind enough not to notice my reaction was exactly that of a stupid school girl with a crush! Or was he? I didn't know what to think anymore.

I climbed in my car, resting for a moment to try and calm my racing heart. Apparently, though, that was a mistake because Yohio came out of the house, saying something I assumed was _wait, _though I couldn't hear him from inside of the car.

And, having no common sense, I did, still furious What was he going to say this time?

"Thanks" he was panting lightly when he opened my car door, climbing in without being invited.

_"What do you want now?"_ I hissed at him, my tone far harsher than I wanted.

"Please, Yuma, I know you might hate me for this, but…" he grabbed my are, and I gave a small yelp when he pulled me close, having no idea what he was doing for a moment.

That is, until I felt his lips on mine, and my eyes widened. He was kissing me!

Instinctively, I pushed him back, to his obvious surprise. This is what I wanted the whole time right? So why am I so furious with him right now?

_"Get out!" _I hissed, not thinking anymore. No, he couldn't really love me. If I kept playing along to this, I would just hurt by him. _"That was my first kiss, bastard!"_

No. I didn't mean it, and I only wanted to take it back more when I saw the distraught look on his face.

"A-alright then, Yuma. I'm sorry, but just know I won't give up on you yet. I will make sure you love me someday."

He got out, blushing darkly. I resisted the urge to pull him back in the car, tell him that I wanted him just as much, if not more than he wanted me. That that was the perfect first kiss. That I should be overjoyed of the fact my long-time crush had just kissed and admitted his feeling for me. But I didn't. Instead, I drove off, though home didn't seem as comforting as it usually did, for some reason.

Something in the back of my mind told me this was going to be a crazy year.

* * *

**A/N Happy New Year! I originally meant for this to be a one-shot, but then I changed the ending, so if enough people want me too, I might continue it. I just love this pairing, and wish they had more fanfics. Anyway, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I'm pretty tired right now. Please review to tell me what you think, or if you want me to continue!**


End file.
